


The Finer Things

by hannahhsolo



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Fem Billy Hargrove, Fem Steve Harrington, Genderswap, Lesbians, Semi-Public Sex, billie hargrove - Freeform, fem harringrove, gay boys but make it gay girls, stevie harrington - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22809289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahhsolo/pseuds/hannahhsolo
Summary: They were going out for dinner with Stevie’s parents, celebrating graduation. Stevie’s parents were real charitable you see, they knew their daughter’s friend didn’t have a lot of money and her parents had no intention of taking her out for a graduation meal, so they invited her along with them. Which was sweet, of course.Mrs Harrington would definitely not have invited her if she knew what her charity case had done to her daughter last night.Harringrove but make it Lesbian.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 10
Kudos: 140





	The Finer Things

**Author's Note:**

> yooooo so im gay, hope u enjoy.xoxoxox

They were going out for dinner with Stevie’s parents, celebrating graduation. Stevie’s parents were real charitable you see, they knew their daughter’s  _ friend  _ didn’t have a lot of money and her parents had no intention of taking her out for a graduation meal, so they invited her along with them. Which was sweet, of course.

Mrs Harrington would definitely  _ not  _ have invited her if she knew what her charity case had done to her daughter last night.

Mrs Harrington had pursed her lips slightly at the sight of Billie in their foyer in ‘jeans for chrissake’, but hadn’t mentioned anything to her face because appearances were everything, and not everyone could afford ‘the finer things’.

But Stevie knew her mom, and Stevie knew Billie, and both of their discomfort was clear as fucking day, so Stevie had done whatever any good American teenage girl would do, she whisked Billie away to give her a country club makeover. 

If she also gave her head at the same time, well that was her business.

The look on Billie’s face when Stevie opened her closet was really something. She genuinely looked like she was about to vomit from overexposure to pastels and plaid skirts. And the minute Billie squeezed herself into a baby blue blouse, it became obvious that this was about to be more difficult than Stevie had anticipated.

Billie’s boobs were...a little fuller than her own, and the strain they placed on the pearl-lined buttons of her blouse was borderline  _ unfair.  _ Of course, Billie’s solution to the problem was just to undo all the buttons but one, exposing her fire-engine red bra. 

“I’m gonna give those pensioners a  _ show,  _ baby girl. I wanna see some teeth fall out.”

Stevie just rolled her eyes.

The one outfit that didn’t make Billie look like she should be dancing in a window was some stupid beige skirt and polo concoction. The polo was stretchy enough to contain Billie’s tits, and although it was very clearly several sizes too small, it would have to do.

The only thing Stevie couldn’t help with was shoes, she was taller than Billie and her feet were like two sizes bigger, so she’d have to keep her boots on.

“How do I look?” She popped her hip and leaned against the dresser. 

In truth, everything about her looked ridiculous. Crazy permed hair and dark eyeliner, lemon yellow polo and clunky combat boots. But this was Billie making an effort, this was Billie trying to fit into Stevie’s world, and because of that, she looked perfect.

“Those pensioners won’t know what hit ‘em.” And she sealed it with a kiss.

* * *

Well under the table and out of view of her parents, Stevie's hand had been burning a hole in that stupid khaki skirt on Billie’s lap for at least an hour. 

“So, Billie, Stephanie tells me you’re joining her at Indiana State in the fall?” Mr Harrington was a man of few words, but the ones he did speak always had intention. And more often than not, those intentions weren’t good.

“Yes, Sir.” Billie’s voice was confident and sure. She sounded confident, good, but Stevie had heard that tone too many times not to know why it was there.

“What’s your major?”

“Literary Studies.” 

“And...what’s the plan with that?” 

Stevie’s hand squeezed her knee, they both knew that was coming. Mr Harrington was an old fashioned guy, kind of thought college was for a specific kind of person, kind of thought sitting around reading silly little books all day wasn’t all that important. But he’d never say that, not in so many words at least, Mrs Harrington would never let him. 

_ No need to be rude, David. _

“No plan as of yet, Sir, just going to see where the wind blows me.” Billie said with a smile, Stevie wanted to kiss her. Even in the most uncomfortable of situations she was so god damn charming.

It was just a shame David Harrington didn’t agree. He replied with a scoff and blatantly rolled his eyes. 

“You’re as bad as Stephanie.” He laughed around the words, tried to play them off as a joke. But, as previously mentioned, every single one of Mr Harrington’s words had intention.

And that killed the conversation stone dead. They just sat there, around a white tablecloth with way more cutlery than was necessary, in a lingering awkward silence.

Stevie’s hand was thrown off of Billie’s leg as she stood up from the table.

“Sorry...um...excuse me. Bathroom.” Billie’s words were squeezed out through a tight, polite smile and Stevie watched as her hips swayed away.

She was so proud of Billie, it couldn’t be easy being around the Harringtons, they were difficult people. But Billie was used to difficult people, her own parents were on a whole other level of fucked up and that had prepared her as much as possible. But Stevie knew that preparation could only take her so far, what she wasn’t ready for was the judgement on the one thing in her life she was actually sure she wanted, her education. Well, that and Stevie.

When Billie had been missing from the table for over 10 minutes, Stevie excused herself to go check on her, not giving herself time to register the confused look on her parents’ faces. Sometimes, she loved the kick she got out of their befuddled expressions when she and Billie disappeared together, if only they knew.

* * *

The heavy wooden door to the bathroom clunked as it swung open. Stevie thought the glossy marble sinks and lemongrass hand soaps were all kinds of ridiculous.

There was one cubicle occupied and nobody else in the bathroom, and Stevie had an idea. She knocked tentatively on the door with a quiet,

“Baby? Hey, open up.”

Billie didn’t speak but slid the lock open. She was sitting on the toilet lid, all pensive and brooding, Stevie had half expected her to be crying, she tended to cry when things got overwhelming, but instead her eyes were dry, serious.

“I’m sorry.” Stevie constantly found herself apologising for other people’s actions, and Billie constantly found herself scolding her for it. She wasn’t responsible for the wrongdoings of anyone else.

“It’s not your fault. It’s just…” She didn’t need to finish the sentence.

“I know.” Stevie knelt on the floor in front of her. She reached up to touch her face, her thumb stroked her cheekbone and the tips of her fingers buried in curls stiff with hairspray.

Her head fell forwards to rest against Stevie’s, it killed Stevie to see her eyes screwed shut with pain.

“Let me distract you.” Stevie whispered against lips that were suddenly pressed against her own, the words caught on her mouth.

She took her hand from Billie’s face and ran her fingers up her thigh. Stevie’s skirt had ridden up Billie’s thick thighs where she sat, it was a surprise that those things hadn’t ripped it up by now.

“Please…” 

And that word gave her all she needed. She loved it when Billie got desperate, she was usually so controlled, usually had the strength to take Stevie apart piece by piece and not even break a sweat. But then there were times like these, when she needed Stevie, she needed her so bad that she  _ broke. _ She leaned over Billie, rolling up her shirt to expose the toned plains of her stomach, all golden brown and smooth. She ran her nose up the line in the centre of her abs, kissing feather light touches as she went. Billie groaned and her head fell backwards, hands knotted in Stevie’s mess of hair, pulling just right.

That was just another thing she loved about Billy, the noises she made when she was like this. Her girl was loud. She got frenzied and riled up and her brain didn’t have the ability to stop her cries. Her moans encouraged Stevie to push her legs open, bunching the skirt at her waist.

“We gotta be quick, baby.” Was what she tried to say, but with mouthfuls of Billie’s thigh it came out as more of an unintelligible mumble, Billie still nodded anyway and bit down on her lip and a moan.

She raised her hips as Stevie pulled Billie’s black thong down her legs. That was another thing about Billie, she didn’t believe in matching underwear, but Stevie thought that long johns would look like designer lingerie as long as it was on Billie.

Stevie ghosted long fingers along the little pink line indented at the top of Billie’s leg from her underwear, trailing a slow, lazy trail across her hips and back again. 

“Stevie, princess, please…” 

And fuck if that didn’t send her to heaven. Her voice was wrecked, raspy and pleading, she wanted nothing more than the taste of Billie on her tongue. So she took it.

She used her index finger to run through her heat and only just touched her tongue to the wetness at Billie’s clit. Billie’s back arched and she outright  _ screamed. _

It was easy for Stevie to forget that she was knelt on a bathroom floor, 20 yards away from where her parents were eating dinner as she dove down to lap at Billie’s pussy. She plunged two fingers into her heat, curling them slightly to catch the spot that would have Billie  _ quaking. _

Stevie had just allowed herself a look up at Billie’s face, mouth fallen open in ecstacy, when the heavy wooden door to the women’s bathroom thunked open, and the  _ click-clack  _ of stilettos followed their visitor to the next cubicle along.

Billie’s eyes flew open but Stevie didn’t stop. She simply whispered a tiny,

“Shhh.” Against her clit, the air from her breath blowing across Billie’s sensitive cunt, earning her a sharp intake of breath which would have definitely been a scream if they didn’t have company.

Billie clamped her own hand down on her mouth, tugging on Stevie’s hair  _ hard  _ with her other one. Stevie, who just picked up her pace, relentlessly circling her tongue against Billie, was fucking into her with her fingers with such force that Billie’s whole body was shifting back and forth, she might have bruises on her back in the morning. Billie’s teeth were embedded in the flesh of her hand in a vain attempt to silence her moans, Stevie just took this as an invitation to add a third finger into her. Her boot thudded on the floor as she sort of melted downwards. Stevie knew that if this went on for much longer she would straight up fall off the toilet seat. 

So she used her whole jaw to work against Billie’s clit, and curled her fingers inside Billie and got what she wanted.

Billie came with a barely concealed moan just as the woman in the next cubicle along flushed the toilet. Stevie didn’t let up, knowing through experience that she could get a few rounds out of her at once if she carried on working her through it. Neither of them really heard the  _ click-clack  _ of heels while Billie twitched and jolted above her, Stevie was too focused on the taste and feel of Billie around her to care. And she was pretty sure Billie didn’t know what planet she was on.

Stevie removed herself from Billie as her breathing evened out and her shaking stilled. She took in the sight of her, all lax and spread out, covered from mouth to thigh in baby pink lipstick.

She did manage to reach out a hand to pull Stevie down to her lips, scorching and stunning. 

“As distractions from asshole parents go, that was pretty good baby girl.” Her voice was gravelly, the way it always got after Stevie tongue fucked her into oblivion.

“Feel like I could fight a fucking  _ bear,  _ never-mind David Harrington.” Billie smiled lazily and Stevie laughed.

Yeah, the aching jaw was definitely worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> i love comments and kudos they're my life source. i need attention to live.  
> love u guysssss  
> come say hi on tumblr @hannahhsolo


End file.
